


My Fair Lady

by Akuma2x1



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Romance, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-05
Updated: 2001-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuma2x1/pseuds/Akuma2x1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission forced Heero to go undercover as the wife of a certain braided baka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dacia Clark](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dacia+Clark).



Lady Une watched as five boys and one girl taking a seat in front of her. "You have a new mission."

"Which ex OZ do we have to kill this time?" Heero asked to the point. All six of them had joined Preventers once the Eve war ended; it had been a year but there were still some of ex OZ colonels who wanted to fight, making Preventers busy silencing them all.

"Let me explain the mission, first." Une answered. "We got information from our spy that an ex OZ colonel managed to get some supplies of weapons from black market and carried them through ships, disguising them as ordinary cargo. There are three ships they use to store the weapon and each pair of you will go to the ships and steal or disable the weapon. Wufei with Sally, Trowa with Quatre, and Heero with Duo."

"We are working together again, Heero." Duo grinned and put his arm around the Japanese boy's shoulders. "Be nice to me, okay?" Heero only grunted, but did not shove away the arm leisurely dropping around his shoulder.

"Lady Une, I don't think we need to work in pair for this mission." Wufei spoke up.

"Actually no, but that ex colonel is the one who is making you have to work in pairs." Une was ready to grin at the confused looks she had received from the youths in front of her. "Since he's going to disguise the weapons as ordinary cargo, he used ordinary ships instead of military cruisers. That means, the ships will carry passengers on them, so there are innocent civilians aboard preventing us from destroying the target. Since their security is very tight, we can't infiltrate as workers on those ships. The only way to get on is to be a passenger."

"Very smart of him." Quatre nodded in agreement. "But it still doesn't explain why we have to work in pairs. Are the ships too large to be explored alone?"

"No, not because of that. You see the ex colonel disguised the three ships as honeymoon cruise vessels and they only receive a married couple as passengers. So you all have to be married in order to get upon the ship." Une tried hard not to giggle when she watched the expressions of the pilots while the explanation sank in. Wufei and Heero dropped their jaws while Sally and Duo grinned. Trowa and Quatre just smiled knowingly.

"WHAT??" Wufei was the first one to open his mouth. He looked at Sally "You mean I have to take this onna as my wife?" That earned him a cuff on the back his head.

"Exactly Wufei." Une struggled hard to keep her composure in check. "You'll be her husband. As for the other pairs, one of each pair has to crossdress." She looked at the blond boy. "Quatre, you'll be the wife for Trowa."

"Ryokai." Quatre nodded. That was not a problem for him since it would make him stay together with Trowa. He looked up as the banged boy took his hand and squeezed it gently. This mission would be a fun.

Une turned her head to the last couple. Heero found he had a very bad feeling for this mission. "Heero, you'll be the wife for Duo."

Heero blinked and looked at Duo to find the braided boy grinning widely, arm still on his shoulders. He quickly shoved Duo's arm off him and turned to Une, giving her a full death glare. "Why me?"

"Heero, I want to put you in husband role but after watching your attitude for a year, I know, despite your Perfect Soldier nickname, Dr. J didn't train you to be perfect in this one aspect." Une watched as the Japanese boy scowled. "You have no experience in this matter and not to mention you don't have many social relationships along this year, except with your computer and the other ex gundam pilots. I don't think you have any ideas how to act as a husband or what it means to be a married couple. Duo is more suitable for this role. He can lead you and cover your mistakes."

Heero blushed and scowled at the same time. "I can read some books."

"No time for that, the ships will set sail tonight and all of you still have to prepare your wedding ceremony."

"We have to what??" Wufei cut in nearly shrieking.

"That colonel is really careful in accepting passengers. He wants a legal married couple, black on white, not just some data in computer since he knows how good we are in hacking the database. So each of you have to get a priest or whoever can produce a wedding certificate and get married." Une wished she had a camera to take Heero and Wufei's expressions as they imitated goldfish perfectly.

"But....." Wufei finally found his voice

"No buts. I have checked your data, all of you have reached 18, which was the legal age for marriage." Une hoped she could hold her stern expression for the temptation to laugh was really strong. "You can get divorce later if you want to." Judging from Heero and Wufei partners' expression of determination, Une was sure it would be a long time for them to get divorced or never at all. "The name of ship you'll infiltrate and the details of the mission have been sent to your email. Check it later. For now, go get married. That's an order."

"Ninmu ryokai." Came four happy tones and two protesting grunts.

"Let's go get married, Hee-chan" Duo grabbed the Japanese boy, who was still hoping his death glare could kill his boss for assigning him in this mission

"Duo." Une stopped the braided boy.

"Yes?"

"Make sure Heero get the best for his honeymoon." Une winked.

The ex Deathscythe pilot blinked and then grinned widely while Heero was blushing furiously.

"My wife will get the best!" Duo exclaimed happily and pulled the reluctant Japanese boy with him, followed by three happy youths and one grudging Chinese.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero scowled deeply behind his veil, cursing a goggled old man who didn't teach him this marriage thing, a braided boy who would be his husband, and the damn wedding gown he was wearing. It was a losing battle with Quatre, Sally, and Duo to refuse to wear a white gown. Quatre and Sally had chosen their own gown before choosing Heero's. And to the boy's embarrassment, they also took liberty in buying bra and panties, making Heero blushing all the way during the shopping. After finishing with the dress, applying make up, and choosing rings, the six of them went to the church, grabbing a random priest to wed them.

Wufei and Sally went first and then Quatre and Trowa. As the priest was in front of them, ready to bless Duo and him as husband and wife; he looked at his soon to be husband, who was holding his hands and was looking at him passionately. Opposite of him Duo was wearing black tuxedo. The boy's hair was tied but not braided. It was let loosely down his back, adding his charm and beauty. Heero blinked and shoved his stray thought far away. Duo was his friend. This wedding was a mission. That's all..... but Duo *was* cool....

"Duo Maxwell, do you..."

"I do."

The priest blinked at the quick answer. He shrugged and turned to the bride, "Heero Yuy, do you accept Duo Maxwell as your husband...."

"I do." Heero quickly replied. He didn't want to hear the rest of the sentence. He had suggested using a fake name, but all of them save him agreed to use their real names instead. Slightly irritated, he offered his ring finger to accept the ring and then put another identical ring on Duo's finger.

"With this, I pronounce you husband and wife." The priest gestured to Duo; "You can open the veil and kiss your bride now."

This was it. Heero found himself fidgeting. He would rather face hundreds of mobile suits, jump from a thirty stories building, or self-destruct than facing this moment. He was going to have his first kiss. With a boy! And not to mention the said boy was now his husband. He contemplated a plan to kill a certain female boss slowly and painfully for assigning him to this mission.

A pair of hands lifted his veil and snapped him from his thoughts. Heero was surprised when the said hands cupped his face and held it so he was looking straight at his husband. Duo was smiling and staring at him gently. "I love you, Heero."

Heero was stunned and blinked as he felt Duo's soft lips on his. It was a sweet, soft and gentle kiss. He swore he could feel everything Duo wanted to say to him had been concluded in one single kiss. Despite his lack of experience, Heero knew this kiss meant so much for Duo. Following his feelings, Heero closed his eyes and kissed back, not aware of the cheering voices from Quatre and Sally and absolutely oblivious to Wufei and Trowa's acknowledging smiles.

When the kiss ended, Heero slowly opened his eyes and saw Duo smiling widely. The American boy looked so happy as if he just got a gift from Heaven. "Hello, Mrs. Maxwell." Duo whispered affectionately while he caressed Heero's cheek.

"Hello, Mr. Maxwell." Heero murmured and then bowed his head, blushing from head to toe as he realized he was now married to Duo. He was Heero Maxwell now, until he got divorced. And somehow, Heero felt a divorce was not a thing he would get soon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He had predicted he would be called as Mrs. Maxwell by the time he stepped into the ship. He had also predicted that he would have to wear dress during this cursed honeymoon cruise. He even predicted he would have to sleep in one bed with Duo, but what he didn't predicted was to find a red love shaped bed in the middle of the room.

Heero stared dumbfounded at the bed while his braided husband went around, inspecting the room before joining him in studying the bed. Duo was wearing black shirt and black tight pants while he was wearing the dress Sally had chosen for him. A white long sleeve shirt with blue pastel blazer and the same colored skirt that reached above his knees.

"Wow! A vibrating and spinning bed!" Duo plopped down on the bed, smiling at his wife.

"Vibrating bed?" Heero asked out of curiosity.

"You don't know about it?" Duo asked, amusement that was clearly shown on his violet eyes.

Heero shook his head.

Duo just smiled "Une is right. You have no experience at all in this department."

Heero growled and decided not to argue with the braided boy. He was about to storm out the room when a hand reached around his waist, stopping his movement and pulling his back against a solid chest.

"May I know where my wife wants to go?"

"I'm your wife on the paper only." Heero grunted. He felt Duo fall silent for a few seconds before he was turned to face his husband.

"Heero, I know it's because of mission that you married me, but I don't. You know I don't lie. I run, I hide, but I never tell a lie. I married you because I wanted to."

Heero was shocked at the sudden confession. His mouth was opened but he couldn't make out a word. He stared at Duo as the braided boy cupped his face. "I told you before. I love you, Heero. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." The braided boy moved forward and planted a soft kiss on Heero's forehead.

Heero finally managed to get the gears on his brain turned on and was about to speak when Duo put two fingers on his lips. "Listen to me first. I know you thought I shouldn't feel like this for you because we have the same genders, right?"

Heero was surprised that Duo could guess his thought, making him nod instead of answering.

"Well, I don't care about the gender. I've loved you from the start. I love your stubbornness and your strong heart. I love the way you think and act, save the suicidal ones of course. Your acceptances and willingness in kissing me flares my hope. You seem to understand the feelings that I put through the kiss. I really want to be your husband so can you give me a chance?"

Heero didn't answer and Duo took it as a green sign to continue. "Please consider me as your husband during this cruise. I'll treat you as my life mate, my spouse, the one I want to spend my life with. Maybe you didn't notice it, but you signed our wedding paper twice. That's because I asked the priest to make another paper where we are wedded as male and male not male and female, so we're really married legally. I know it sounds so forceful, but if in the end of this cruise, if you find you're really not interested in living together with me, than I....." Duo paused for a second before continuing. "I'll make the divorce arrangement."

Heero's mind ran one mile per second, trying to digest all Duo's words. He could see the hope in those violet eyes and thought about the suggestion seriously. Looking at the waiting boy, Heero decided to follow his feelings.

"Okay, I'll be your spouse during this cruise." Heero nodded his consent. That earned him a very wide beaming smile from his husband. And somehow, Heero knew that smile was only reserved for him.

"Arigato, Heero." Duo kissed Heero lightly.

"But you still have to remember, we are here on a mission, not really on a honeymoon."

Duo rolled his eyes. "Aye, my Lady."

Heero felt the urge to pinch Duo's nose for that and gave up into the urge, pinching his husband's nose quiet hard. Duo, of course, wanted revenge and tickled Heero. Laughter quickly filled the room as they turned into a battle of pinching and tickling. When the battle ceased, they somehow had ended up lying on the bed but neither of them cared since they were trying to steady their breaths. Heero lay on his side while Duo sprawled on the bed.

Still panting slightly, Duo rolled to face his wife and put an arm on Heero's waist. "Now, can I know where my wife wants to go?"

"I'm going to check where the weapons were hidden."

"It'll be suspicious if you walk alone the ship without being accompanied by your husband."

"You're right. Well, accompany me, then." Heero was about to sit up when Duo's hand pushed him to lie down again.

"We can do it later after dinner. Right now, I think I better take a nap for an hour first to recharge my energy." Duo yawned and then grinned sleepily. "Of course it will be more wonderful if I have my wife to sleep with me."

Heero blushed as a picture of him snuggling into Duo came up on his mind. He climbed off the bed and retrieved his laptop from their luggage. "I think I want to report to Une that we made it into the ship"

"Okay....." Duo yawned again and closed his eyes. Heero looked at the sleeping figure on the bed and then at the laptop as he had put on the table. He looked back at bed and felt something was missing from the way Duo sleeping. The bed was too large to sleep in alone. Heero looked at the laptop once again before shrugging and climbing onto the bed once more. The report could wait.

He lay next to Duo, facing the braided boy, and watched as Duo opened his eyes, smiling sweetly. One hand came up onto his waist, pulling him closer to Duo and a kiss was bestowed on his forehead before the violet eyes closed once again. Heero found this was the first time he was really sure he had done the right thing. Smiling, he closed his eyes and joined his husband in the dream world.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Cool, so you just married today and are now on your honeymoon. Shan and I have been married for five years but never went on a honeymoon until now because of the war. Thank God, the Gundam pilots had managed to stop the war."

Heero watched as the man spoke eagerly with Duo. They came out of their room to have dinner and sat down at the same table as the Japanese couple, Shan and Kou. He didn't mind having conversation with them but sometimes he found himself blushing at their blunt questions about his and Duo's relationship.

He straightened the rippling clothes on the sides of his dress. The ripples were annoying; not to mention the dress was sleeveless, allowing some perverts to stare at his bare shoulders openly. The Japanese boy cursed himself for letting a certain blond boy choose the clothes for him.

"Heero.... it's a male name, isn't it?" Kou asked bluntly, making Heero panicked.

"Ah, my wife's father adores the great Heero Yuy so much that he gave his daughter the same name." Duo answered smoothly. For once, Heero thanked that now his name was Heero Maxwell, not Heero Yuy or he would get more trouble trying to explain his name.

"So when was your first kiss?" Shan's question made Heero blush at once.

Duo grinned and answered. "Five hours ago."

"What? You meant to tell me that you never kissed that lovely wife of yours until the marriage ceremony? Whoa, I don't think I can manage holding myself not to kiss such cute lady."

"Kou, dear. You're embarrassing her." Shan put her hand on his husband's one.

Heero blushed to the tip of his hair. Cute lady. He wasn't cute!

Duo just chuckled and held Heero's hand, kissing it gently. "It's okay Shan. I love watching her blushing. She is sooo cute."

Heero gave his husband a death glare but it had no effect for Duo. The braided youth kissed him lightly on the lips instead and then resumed his eating.

"Excuse me for a minute, I want to go to the rest room." Shan stood up and looked at Heero. "Heero, will you accompany me?"

Heero glanced at Duo, who nodded his head, and then stood up, following Shan into the rest room. He waited for Shan and washed his hands, blushing slightly as he noticed how many women were there, fixing their clothes and make-up.

"Heero, sorry to make you wait." Shan came out of the toilet and smiled to him.

"It's okay. What do you want to talk to me about?" Heero was not a fool. He knew Shan asked him to accompany her for a purpose.

Shan smiled. "You're a smart girl. I watched you during the dinner and I guessed this night will be your first time, am I right?"

"First time?" Heero frowned. "Oh, you mean..." The Japanese boy blushed again, already lost count how often he had blushed for this one day.

"First time you'll have a sexual relationship, yes." Shan smiled gently and put one hand on Heero's shoulder. "Don't worry, I think Duo'll go very slowly and carefully with you. I can see he loves you very much. Of course, it'll hurt for the first time but after that, I'm sure you'll have the greatest pleasure."

"Uhm.. thanks." Heero blushed even redder. He didn't believe he was talking about this with a woman he just knew an hour ago.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. You have to be proud that you'll give him the thing you only can give once in your lifetime. Just relax and let him do the work." Shan patted Heero's shoulder reassuringly before she ushered Heero toward the door. "Come on, let's go out before your husband decided to get in here and retrieve you."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"What were you talking about in there?" Duo asked, while leading his wife onto the dance floor. As soon as Heero and Shan came out from the restroom, Duo asked Heero to dance with him. That wasn't a problem for Heero, except he had to remind himself that this time he wasn't the one who led the dance.

"Talking?" Heero offered succinctly, preferring not to talk about it.

"Judging from her mischievous smirk, I'm sure she told you something in there." Duo pulled Heero closer to him, grinning slightly as if he knew what Shan had told Heero.

"Uhm, just some woman's talks." Heero blushed and hid his face on the crook between Duo's neck and shoulder.

"Was it about sex?" Duo murmured near Heero's ear. They were slow dancing now.

"Uhm.." Heero could feel his face was hot once again.

"Don't worry, I won't do it if you don't want to." Duo whispered and caressed Heero's back soothingly.

"She said it hurt for the first time. Does it hurt too for a male?" Heero lay his head on Duo's shoulder and could feel Duo nod. Heero smiled. Strange, although he had known it would hurt, a part of him wanted to try it, wanted to feel the union with Duo. He knew as long as it was Duo, everything would be fine. He felt peaceful and safe, and never wanted to let go of that feeling anymore.

They danced in silence for half an hour, enjoying each other's presence. Duo felt warm, like a home for Heero. The Japanese boy unconsciously sighed in contentment and nuzzled his husband's neck. Duo smiled and tightened his hands around his wife, singing the song accompanied their dance softly near Heero's ear.

  
I can't believe I could be the one  
To be with you under morning sun  
See the moon and the nightingale  
Sing along with us  
Oh baby baby

Duo kissed Heero's cheek gently and continued singing.

You're the only one  
Fills my fantasy room  
Never gonna stop  
all the fantasy  
I'll live my life  
I'll live my life for you

Heero purred as Duo's soft tone brushing deep inside his heart. If only time could stop....

"I love you, Heero." Those words were whispered so low that Heero almost missed them if he had been an ordinary boy, not a trained gundam pilot. The Japanese boy smiled and kissed Duo's cheek lightly.

"We still have a mission to do, love." Heero unconsciously used the word 'love' that earned him another smile from his husband.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Feeling the sun try to pry his eyes open, Heero frowned, not wanting to wake up from his peaceful sleep. Then he was aware of an arm and a leg over his torso. He searched his memory for the event last night. After the dancing, he and Duo had walked around the ship, pretending to see the stars, but after two hours of searching, they still hadn't found the location of the weapons. Disappointed, they went back to their room and Heero fell asleep before his head touched the pillow.

"Morning, love." Something wet touched his dry lips and Heero opened his eyes slowly to see his smiling husband's face some inches away from him. "Did you sleep well?"

Heero blinked and nodded, noticing Duo was only wearing black pants. He quickly ran check on his own clothes and was surprised to find he was still fully clothed in his dress.

"I won't touch you without your permission." Duo reassured him and caressed his cheek lovingly. "So what's the plan today?"

"Huh?" Heero stared flabbergasted. His mind was a little difficult to cooperate with now that he was enjoying Duo's caress on his cheek. Funny, he felt he didn't want to leave the bed.

"We haven't found the weapon location, remember? What are we going to do now?" Duo planted a kiss on Heero's neck. "To be honest I prefer to spend all day like this with my wife."

Heero groaned as he remembered his mission and reached for his pillow to bury his head beneath it. He still wanted to sleep. It was very rare for him to have a very good sleep like this.

"I recall someone said we are on a mission, not on a honeymoon." Heero growled at Duo's words and heard Duo's chuckles of amusement through the pillow. Then he felt the bed shift and the arm and leg on his torso disappeared. Heero was about to turn around when a hand pushed him down as a kiss was bestowed on the back of his neck. "Just rest some more. I'll take a bath first so you still can doze off for about an hour."

The hand was gone. Heero could feel a weight leave the bed and heard soft steps of Duo heading to the bathroom. Heero could hear the shower being turned on and stretched in the bed. He didn't feel like sleeping again. The sleep wouldn't be the same without Duo. Was it love that made him fell like this? He didn't know for sure... or did he?

~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero had booted up his laptop when Duo came out of the bathroom. He looked up from where he was working on his computer and was mesmerized by the sight of his husband. Duo was only covered by a towel around his waist. His long hair was wet and unbound, reaching his waist.

Duo smiled and approached Heero. He stopped behind Heero, who was sitting on the chair and tilted his wife's head to give those delicate lips a passionate kiss. Heero's eyes widened in surprised before they were closing as he kissed his husband back.

"Reporting to Une?" Duo murmured an inch away from his spouse's mouth.

"Aah." Heero opened his eyes and looked straight to the violet eyes. He could smell Duo's lavender shampoo and wondered how it felt to run his hands through the long damp hair. The Japanese boy touched the long strands beside Duo's face, noticing how soft the hair was. He noticed Duo's smile and blushed as he realized what he was doing.

He had let Duo kiss him ..repeatedly..... and kissed back. Heero blushed redder, as Duo treated him like he had promised, Heero found he also treated Duo as his husband. It seemed so natural, so right. It was only a day but he felt he had gotten used to this role. Being Duo's spouse wasn't bad, really not bad at all.

A beep from his laptop saved him from blushing even redder. Heero released Duo's hair and read the incoming message. "Keep searching, you may want to wait for a few days before starting the mission so it won't make you suspicious." Heero blinked as he realized that meant....

"So we have a real honeymoon for a few days of waiting, ne?" Heero blushed as Duo could guess his thought. He let out a gasp of surprise as his chair being spun around, facing his husband. Duo was bending over him so he had to look up to meet those violet eyes. "What do you want to do on the second day of our honeymoon, love?"

"To do?" Heero asked, frowning. He didn't know what to do, but he knew what he wanted. He wanted Duo to be with him.

"Well, there are some facilities on this ship. There's a sauna, message room, indoor spor and fitness room, and a movie theater."

Heero frowned deeper. He didn't know what to choose. "What about you, Duo? What do you want to do?"

"I want to accompany my spouse wherever he goes and show him whatever he wants me to show." Duo smiled and caressed Heero's messy hair lovingly.

"If I want to stay at this room all day?"

"Then I'll stay with you."

Heero looked at Duo and contemplated for a while before deciding what he wanted. He wanted Duo, he was sure of it now. But how far? He wanted Duo to touch him, to caress him, to kiss him, and to.... Heero blushed again and bowed his head.

"What is it, love?" Duo's hand shifted to caress Heero's cheek, encouraging the Japanese boy.

"Make love to me." Heero mumbled and felt his face as red as a boiled crab. He felt the hand on his cheek pause for a moment before it lifted his chin and Duo's eyes searched him.

"You want me to take you?"

"I'm your spouse and you're my husband. I want to know how it feels to make love with my husband." Heero blurted out, blushing from head till toe.

"Heero..." Duo kissed him softly. "I want you. I want to do it but not like this."

"No?" Heero was confused. Wasn't this what Duo wanted?

"No." Duo smiled sadly. "I want to do it when you accept me as your real husband. I want you to let me do it because you love me, not just because you want to know how it feels. This is a very important moment for me and for you too, so it should be spent with the person you really love, not with a husband on paper only."

Heero looked long at his husband, contemplating his words. Duo let him; still caressing Heero's cheek with one hand while the other hand covered Heero's hand. Kuso, he wasn't good at words but it seemed it was the time to tell Duo how he really felt about the braided boy. The feelings he had buried down and never once admitted them, even to himself, until he found out how much he enjoyed Duo's companionship and how Duo felt about him.

Suddenly he remembered the chorus of the song accompanying their dance last night. It was perfect and really suited to express his feelings. This time, it was his turn to sing for Duo. He didn't know how good his voice was but he would give it a try. This was for Duo, his husband. Real husband.

Heero took a breath and sang straight into the song's chorus, not bother with the opening since the words that he wanted to tell Duo were in the chorus.

Thank you for loving me baby

He watched as Duo's eyes widened and knew Duo recognized the song.

You'll always be the one who drives me crazy  
I think this is a gift from God to have you here.

The braided boy smiled and kept caressing his spouse's cheek, listening intently as he sang.

Thank you for loving me baby  
I treasure all your love and all the things we share

Heero watched as the violet eyes before him glow brighter with happiness. They became closer as he sang the last line.

And I wanna tell you how much I love you....

Right after he sang the last word, Heero felt soft lips touched his. Heero closed his eyes and leaned against the chair, surrendering to the kiss. He could feel what Duo wanted to tell him that he couldn't say with words, no matter how resourceful his braided husband with words. He could feel it by the way Duo's lips caressed the surface of his face before returning to his mouth once again. He too kissed back, pouring all his feelings for the braided boy onto the sweet surrender.

A wet tip stuck itself between his lips and Heero acted on instinct, opening his mouth to welcome the wet intruder. He felt Duo bend forward, hands covering his own hands on each of armchair, while exploring his mouth. Heero gasped in surprised as Duo's tongue found his, coaxing it to dance together inside his mouth. Duo's hands slipped beneath Heero's back and thighs, lifting the Japanese boy from the chair. Heero wound his arms around Duo's neck, not wanting to break the kiss, but eventually they had to break to let the air fill their lungs.

Heero looked at his grinning husband, still panting slightly. That grin seemed to want to tell him something. "What?"

"Mind if I want to make love with my spouse?" Duo asked innocently.

Heero blushed and shook his head. He tilted his head up to capture Duo's mouth again when .....

KNOCK KNOCK

Both of them cursed as the knocking sound broke the spell and ruined their moods.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Sighing heavily, Duo released his spouse to let Heero stand up and answer the intruder. The Japanese boy stomped toward the door while trying to find the best method to annihilate the intruder. A swirl of red hair pushed in as soon as Heero opened the door, making him blink in surprise. "What the..."

"Please help me." A redhaired woman cut in and made her way into the room, straight to the half naked Duo. Heero let out a surprise gasp as he saw the woman threw herself into Duo's arms. His Duo. He could feel a fire start inside him and glared at the woman deathly while shutting the door a little too hard.

The braided boy noticed the deadly glare of his spouse and pushed the woman away. "Uhm lady, look.."

"Please, help me." The woman looked up at Duo and to Heero's irritation, she pasted herself against Duo's bare chest. Without thinking, he approached the woman and yanked her apart from Duo, pushing her to sit down on the chair he had occupied before.

"Sit here and calm down, then you can tell us what you want." Heero looked sharply at the stunned woman, who only could nod obediently. A hand encircled his waist and Heero let it pull him away from the woman, knowing whose hand was it.

Soft breath murmured near Heero's ear, "Don't be jealous, love."

Heero blushed as he realized he had acted on jealousy. He sat down on the bed across the chair and watched as Duo put on a bathrobe before asking the still stunned woman. "What's your name, lady?"

The woman blinked in realization, making Heero growl lowly at the desperate look she put before answering Duo's question. "I'm Julia Lowell. Please you have to help me." She reached for Duo's hand but Duo held up his hand and walked away.

The braided boy moved to stand next to the bed where Heero was sitting, feeling happy at the woman's disappointed look. "I'm Duo Maxwell, and this is my wife, Heero. If you have calmed down, you can tell us what happened."

"I...uh...." The woman stammered, trying to arrange her words. However before she managed to get out the right word, the door to their room was knocked again.

Heero and Duo looked at each other. At Duo's nod, Heero got up and opened the door, only to have a gun being pointed in front of his face. The man, who held the gun, pushed Heero and entered the room, locking the door behind him. "Don't move and hold up your hands." The man looked at Heero dangerously.

The Japanese boy held up his hands and glanced at his husband, hoping Duo find a way to disarm the man, but he was surprised, he saw Duo also hold up his hands. Heero narrowed his eyes as he realized Julia was pointing another gun to Duo. What was exactly going on here?

"Tie her, Rob." Julia ordered the man while she kept pointing her gun to Duo.

The man called Rob quickly tied Heero's hands behind his back with the ropes he produced from his pocket. Heero knew they could easily beat these two intruders but that meant their covers would be blown. No ordinary couple could handle two intruders armed with guns so he let himself get tied by the man.

While the man secured the ropes around Heero's hands, Julia ordered Duo to change his clothes before tying him. Heero growled and gave the woman his best death glare as Duo was forced to change clothes in front of them and that bitch seemed to enjoy the show. Heero quickly put the woman in the top of his to kill list.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"All clear, Julia. We are all alone in this ship." Rob grinned at the red head woman.

Heero and Duo just watched the couple checking every room in the ship using the wide screen monitor in the control room. Duo was tied to the chair while Heero, to his exasperation, was still held by the man around his waist. He could feel Duo's dark gaze on Rob and knew the man had very little chance to survive from Shinigami's wrath later.

From what he heard from their conversation, Heero had gathered that this couple was actually ex soldiers of OZ. They got information about this ship carrying weapons and intended to hijack it to build their army. It was ironic that the remains of OZ had split up and each of them fought against each other.

The couple had brought them into the control room and used them as hostages to force the captain, crews, and passengers of the ship to leave the ship using the safe boats. So now only four of them left in the ship.

"Good, Rob. We have about two hours to move this ship into our base before the government realizes what has happened." Julia nodded in satisfaction after she confirmed Rob's statement and worked on the computer to direct the ship to head to their base.

"After I finish putting the coordinate, we can play with them to kill the time until we reach our base." Julia smiled slyly and looked at Duo. Heero growled, knowing what the woman intended to do. Suddenly he jumped in surprise as the hand on his waist moved down and kneaded his bottom.

"It's so smart of you to choose this young couple as hostages, Julia." Rob leered and kneaded Heero's bottom again, while his mouth licking Heero's bare shoulder. In reflex, Heero wriggled, trying to dodge the prying hand and mouth, but another hand came out to circle his waist, holding him still in place. Heero could feel the man's hand sneak beneath his dress. He was about to tear the rope that tied him and give the man the lesson he would never forget when Duo spoke up... from behind the man.

"Let her go." Duo's voice was cold and deadly. Heero felt the man release him without protest and turned around to see Duo had a knife on the man's throat. He blinked in surprise and turned to where he last saw Julia only to see the woman was pinned to the wall by some knives stabbing into her clothes. He knew Duo could free himself from the ropes, but when did Duo learn that knife throwing ability from Catherine?

"Are you okay, Heero?" Heero turned around and blinked again as Rob had slumped on the floor, whimpering in pain. The bruises were all over his body. Heero assumed Shinigami must have given the man some lessons. "You wasted no time in bullying him, didn't you?" Heero raised an eyebrow to his husband.

"That will teach him not to touch my wife." Duo grinned and cut the ropes around Heero's hands with the knife he held.

Heero flexed his hands and turned to Julia again, grinning slightly. "And I think I have to teach her not to touch my husband."

Julia's eyes widened in fear as Heero approached her. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Duo collect the guns Julia and Rob had put carelessly aside and disabled them. He focused on the woman in front of him and slapped her twice on both cheeks. "That would teach you not to see what don't belong to you." Heero smirked, enjoying the anger in the woman's eyes.

Duo whistled behind him. "That's my wife."

The Japanese boy just snorted and was about to think about what to do next when the ship shook violently, making him lose balance. He tried to steady himself but stepped on his long skirt instead, causing him to fall flat on the ass.

Duo in the mean time had managed to steady himself, holding onto the main computer. The braided boy quickly checked the situation and shouted urgently. "The ship hit big crags under the sea, making a wide gap on the bottom of the hull. We have approximately ten minutes to save ourselves before the whole ship sinks."

Heero was cursing his damn dress when he heard Duo shouting. He quickly scrambled to stand up, only to fall flat on his bottom once again because his legs got tangled with his skirt while trying to stand up hastily. Wasting no time, Duo decided to grab his cursing spouse and ran toward the door.

"Hey! Don't leave me hanging here." Julia shouted. "Rob, stand up and help me, you fool!"

"Choose your modesty or your life." Duo shouted back, passing through the door and heading to the deck where the last safe boat was placed.

"My laptop!!" Heero shouted.

Duo made a face but he changed route nonetheless, racing to their room to grab the laptop and then heading back to the deck.

Once they arrived there, Duo put Heero down and together they worked to put the boat into the water. Duo jumped onto the boat first. Heero threw his laptop to Duo and was about to follow the braided boy when the ship shook once again, making him lose balance.

"Heero!!" Duo shouted worriedly as the ship sank faster. Heero cursed and tried to get a grip on the rail but he slipped on his own dress. He fell forward over the rail and off of the ship. Heero cursed as he felt himself falling down straight onto the safe boat Duo occupied. Luckily the braided boy moved fast. He let go of the laptop and caught Heero's fall perfectly.  
"Are you okay?" Duo sat down and put Heero on his lap, facing him.

Heero nodded and grunted. "This is the last time I wear this goddamn dress."

Duo just laughed and hugged his Japanese spouse, kissing the boy deeply. Heero kissed back in full force, chest pressed together and hands encircling Duo's neck.

"Hmm, don't you want to rescue them?" Duo mumbled against Heero's mouth, gesturing to where a half-naked woman and a bruised man floated, waving and shouting for help.

"Let's leave them for a while." Heero rested his head on Duo's shoulder

"Ninmu ryokai." Duo grinned and tightened his embrace on the Japanese boy while the laptop lay safely next to them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
An hour later

Lady Une read the mail she just received unblinkingly.

  
Mission accomplished. Going  
to second honeymoon.

Duo and Heero Maxwell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is based on a pic sent by Lady Tora. I dedicated this fic to Dacia Clark who has been so kind to me. Hope you like the fic, Dacia. The song used in this fic is "Sausalito" by Leon Lai.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since there are some peoples who asked for sequel, I finally finished it. Once again, thanks to Dacia Clark for inspiring it.

Heero opened his eyes lazily. Where was he now? Oh yeah, Duo and he had accomplished the mission, thanked to Julia and Rob who had put the whole ship into the bottom of sea accidentally. Also thanks to his laptop, which had a satellite modem, they could contact some ships, which were sailing near there to help them and the other passengers.

He had sent a message to Une about their mission while Duo and the others checking in their new room in the savior ship. Luckily it wasn't holiday time so there were some empty rooms available for the survivors. They also had to fill some papers for their identities, which turned out to be complicated because almost all of them had left their identity cards in the sunk ship. It was six hours later when they got the room. Exhausted, they entered the room, heading straight for the bed and promptly fell asleep once their heads touched the pillows.

Heero smiled at the last memory and turned his head to the side to see a pair of violet eyes watching him with amusement. "What're you smiling about, love?" Duo leaned forward and kissed his spouse gently.

"Hmm....just about how we got here." Heero murmured while enjoying his husband's kisses over his face. He pulled Duo closer, wanting more of him, but Duo pulled away from the kiss and shook his head.

"I don't think it's a good idea to do that now. If I feel your body, I won't be able to hold myself."

"Then don't hold yourself." Heero lifted his head, wanting to taste his husband's lips again, but Duo held him still.

"Not that I want to hold myself, but I just remembered something more important to do right now."

Heero raised an eyebrow, wondering what was more important than making love for the first time with his husband.

"We don't have any clothes save the one we are wearing right now." Duo explained.

Heero blinked, "You mean we have to buy clothes first?"

Duo nodded, "I totally forgot about this one yesterday. I suggest we do it now. We have wasted our time by sleeping through the night. I can only hope the other passengers will leave some for us."

Heero cursed and quickly got up. No way he would spend his second honeymoon in a dress!!! He had had enough of wearing dress!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

SOLD OUT

Heero glared at the board hanging in front of the shop. There was only one shop selling clothes in this ship and he was staring at the said shop. Sold out! All the clothes had been sold out! Heero's mind only thought about one word : INJUSTICE!!!

He kept glaring at the said board, as if hoping the board would get frightened and change the writing on it. But of course it didn't happen. Still, he kept glaring at the board as his braided husband pulled him away from the spot. It didn't help that in the midway, he tripped on his long dress and fell on the floor, face first. Not fair! Really not fair! Heero wanted to scream as loud as he could.

Heero was trying to stand up, helped by Duo when someone walked toward them and bumped into him, causing him to fall onto the floor again, this time back first. And to make a matter worse, his bumper fell onto him, pinning him onto the floor. Heero could hear something snapped inside his head. That was it! Whoever this person was, they would be the first to die!!!! The shop's owner would be the second.

Heero was ready to grab the gun hidden beneath his dress when Duo spoke up, "Sally?"

The Japanese youth blinked and looked at the bumper. From the twin softness he felt pressed on his chest, this person certainly a female, with chestnut braided hair. Sally? Sally Po??????? What the....

Suddenly he felt the weight on his torso disappear and heard a surprise exclaim. "Maxwell! And who is...Yuy! It's you! What are you two doing here?"

Heero knew the voice. It was Wufei's. He looked up from where he was lying and saw the Chinese boy holding Sally in his arms. His mind was trying to process what on the earth these two doing in this ship when he felt someone lifting him into their arms.

"Are you okay, love?" Duo's concerning tone snapped Heero from his surprise. He turned and saw Duo eyeing him, searching for some injuries.

"I'm fine." Heero grunted and turned to the Chinese boy and his companion, who looked surprise. "What are you two doing here?"

Wufei turned to Sally questioningly and Sally nodded her head. He turned back to Duo and Heero. "I think we better talk about this in our room." With that he turned and walked away, carrying Sally in his arms. Duo quickly followed the Chinese boy, also carrying Heero in his arms. Heero let him, not wanting to walk while wearing the damn dress. Moreover, he liked being carried by his husband.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So you getting onto our targeted ship is just a purely coincidental." Wufei looked at his guests, who were sitting on the couch across the bed he and Sally were sitting. They had told them how their mission went and thus explained why they were here. "Sinking the ship, hmm.... It maybe a good idea. You don't have to search where the weapons were hidden."

"You haven't located the place yet, Wufei?" Duo asked. "It has been two days and you still haven't managed to find it. The weapons are surely hidden very well then."

Wufei coughs a little. "Uhm, yeah. You can say like that....."

Unfortunately Sally didn't agree with the Chinese boy. She cuffed his head and turned to Duo, "He lied. He hasn't searched for the weapons. We were just about to start the searching when I bumped into Heero."

"Sallyyyy."

"Don't you dare denying it. You spent these two days screwing me silly!" Sally smirked smugly while Duo fell into hapless laughter. It looked like the Chinese boy had finally surrendered resisting the braided woman.

Heero just smirked, "Screwing her silly? Really, Chang, I thought you were a gentleman that could hold yourself when it comes to deal with females. What happened to your honor?"

"That onna took it." Wufei mumbled and got another cuff from Sally.

"Not just a plain 'onna', I'm your wife, Chang Wufei. You'll get nothing from me if you don't want to fix that ego of yours."

"Okay, okay, my wife took my honor, happy?" The Chinese boy grunted.

Sally just smiled and kissed her husband. "Happy."

"Congratulation Sally, Wufei." Duo grinned." It looks like the temporary wedding will shift into eternal one, ne? Une'll be surprise when she knows what this mission did to her subordinates."

Heero just snorted when he noticed the wink from his husband. He would not give any comments about that.

"Thank you, Duo." Sally smiled and happily leant against his husband. "How about you two?"

Wufei encircled his hand around his wife's waist and grinned at Duo. "Yeah, how about you two? Looking from how you carried Yuy, I think you have something to tell us as well, Maxwell."

"Not Yuy." Heero snorted.

"Huh?" Wufei looked at the Japanese boy as if he just grew two heads.

"There's no Yuy here, Wufei." Duo laughed as Wufei's jaw dropped onto the floor. He reached Heero around the waist, pulling the boy closer to him, and turned to the other pair. "Want an introduction, guys?" Duo kissed Heero's cheek lightly. "Meet my spouse, Heero Maxwell."

"We're married legally and forever like you too, Chang." Heero smirked and kissed his husband on the mouth passionately.

Wufei could only stare while Sally giggled and closed Wufei's jaw gently with one finger. "You lost the bet, Fei dear."

"The bet?" Heero pulled away from the kiss and leant against Duo, just like Sally did.

"He bet that you need more than one week to finally accept the marriage." Sally smiled.

"And what did you bet on for this?" Duo asked.

Sally just smiled and retrieved something from her pocket, dangling it in front of them. Duo laughed again while Heero smirked as the Chinese boy blushed and grabbed the furred handcuff from his wife, stuffing it beneath the pillow. "Nice bet, Chang."

"Shut up, Yu... uh Maxwell."

Heero snickered while Duo laughed louder, making Wufei fuming. "Shut up Maxwell. Both of you!"

"You may want to call them by their sure names, Fei-dear." Sally patted her husband's hands.

"I think he'll learn, Sally." Duo grinned. "Oh, yeah Wufei, before I forgot it, can you lend us some clothes? We were too late getting into the shop and all have been sold out"

Smart Duo! Heero brightened up as he finally could change this damn dress and became a boy once again. He watched as Wufei stood up and opened his luggage, noticing how the luggage mostly filled with gowns and dresses.

"I only bring a few clothes." Wufei rummaged through the luggage. "Sally brings much more clothes than I do. Yu..uh Maxwell, I think you'll have to wear...." Wufei stopped talking as he felt a gun pressed against the back of his head.

"No." Heero growled and released the safety of his gun. "I won't wear another goddamn dress again!"

Sally blinked at the turn of event and looked at Duo, who was trying hard not to chuckle and gave his spouse a sympathy look. "Wufei, you might want to give Heero what he wants."

"I understand, just put the gun down, Yu..uh... Heero." The Chinese boy grunted and took out some of his clothes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero straightened the blue tank top from Wufei and the white spandex Sally gave him. He felt happy as he was fully himself again now. He looked at his husband, who was still wearing the same clothes. Of course Duo didn't feel a need to change his clothes since he wasn't the one who was wearing the damn dress. Heero gave the dress he was holding a glare before shoving it to Sally. "Here, you can have it."

Sally shook her head. "You may want to keep it as a souvenir for your first honeymoon, Heero."

Heero looked back at the dress long before nodding. Sally did have a point there.

KNOCK KNOCK

All of them looked at each other before Wufei spoke up, "Maybe it's ticket checking time."

Sally got up to open the door while Heero stood near the bed, where he couldn't be seen from the door.

The door was opened and Heero could hear a woman talking to Sally. He felt he recognize the voice and looked at Duo who could watch the visitor. His husband turned to him and mouthed 'Shan', making Heero curse and run into the bathroom, which fortunately near him. He heard Shan introducing herself to Sally and Wufei when he closed the bathroom's door.

"Duo! You're here!" Heero could hear Shan's happy exclaim while he hid himself in the bathroom. "Where's Heero? Is she okay? I heard you two were being held hostage and felt so worried."

"Heero is okay, Shan. She is in the bathroom right now." Heero heard Duo's replies and cursed as Duo told Shan where he was. Baka! He should have told that he was in the other room or what! Why did Duo have to tell honestly about it? Oh yeah, he forgot again that Duo never lied.

"Heero?" Heero groaned as he heard Shan's voice near the bathroom's door. What to do now? He couldn't hide forever here. "Heero? It's me Shan."

Heero grimaced and put his voice in higher tone before replying. "Hi Shan, I'm washing my face here."

"Oh, do you need my help there?"

Definitely not!! Heero was panicked. No way he would let Shan see him as a boy. "No, it's okay. I'm done with it. Just wait a minute, I need sometime to straighten my clothes." When Heero realized what he had said, he wanted to bang his head against the wall for his stupid works. He just set the death sentence by himself. Now there was no reason to hide in the bathroom. Kamisama, what should he do now?

Heero fidgeted and then noticed he was kneading something. He looked down at his hands and saw his dress. He had carried it unconsciously when he'd ran into the bathroom. For once, Heero felt grateful for the dress. He quickly changed back into the dress and walked out to meet Shan.

"Heero! I'm glad you're all right." Shan smiled happily and hugged him for a moment.

"I'm glad you are okay too." Heero spoke back and pulled away from Shan. "What're you doing here and where's Kou?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. I want to borrow some clothes for Kou since he was late in buying the clothes. He went to borrow from the other passengers. What are you doing here?"

"Uh I..." Heero urged his mind to find an answer. "Uhm.. same like you, Duo and I are here to borrow the clothes from Sally and Wufei."

"Oh I guess I will have to borrow from another pair then." Shan then excused herself to Sally and Wufei. Heero was about to breathe in relief when Shan turned to him again. "Heero, I hope you and Duo will attend the lunch later. Kou will be happy to see you two."

"Sure." Heero offered a smile while silently praying for a hole to swallow him. He watched as Shan smiled back before closing the door.

Silence quickly filled the room after Sally locked the door. Heero didn't move or sigh in relief. He just looked at the door, not wanting to believe what he had gotten himself into. With Shan here, on the same ship as him, he couldn't be a boy since Shan had known him as a girl. He also realized there would be some other couples, who would recognize him as a girl as well. It would make them very suspicious if he appeared as a boy. So that meant he had to wear a dress till they left this ship. Damn! Heero bowed his head in defeat. Wufei was right. There was no justice!!!

While the Japanese boy bowed his head, Wufei tried hard to stifle his laugh, knowing his life could be the price to pay. Sally just smiled at Heero in sympathy and then looked at Duo, who shrugged his shoulders, trying hard to hold his chuckles. After a minute of silence, Duo finally managed to speak up. "Sally, can you lend Heero some of your clothes?"

Heero wished to kill every dress tailor on earth and the colonies while Sally handed him her gowns.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero was silent till they arrived at their own room. He closed the door and just stared at the bundle of gowns and dresses Sally had given to him. He felt Duo approach him. Gentle hands hugged him and a kiss was bestowed on his forehead. "It's only for some days, love." Duo's voice was soothing him.

"I hate wearing dresses." Heero pouted and let Duo maneuver him to sit on the bed. Then he sat down next to Heero.

"I know. But I think you look beautiful in them, love. You should be proud." Duo caressed Heero's back, chuckling slightly at his spouse's unlucky situation.

"I'm not beautiful. You are." Heero murmured, unaware of the slight blush on his cheeks.

"We both are." Duo kissed Heero's neck. "You're beautiful, love, as male and female. So beautiful that I feel I want to keep you in a tower for myself, away from the others."

Heero moaned and tilted his head, giving Duo more space to place his kisses. The Japanese boy felt his husband's hands start undressing him and he reached up to do the same. Soon they were sprawled on the bed, with Duo hovering over Heero and kissing every exposed skin of his spouse. Heero finally managed to pull Duo's shirt off completely. His hands quickly roamed wildly over the bare chest, teasing and prodding the firm plane. His wild exploration made his husband moan in pleasure and for some moments stop undressing him. Heero didn't mind though, as he was too absorbed in making his husband moaned louder. Following instinct, he lifted his head and took Duo's nipple into his mouth, causing his husband to gasp. Hearing it made Heero feel satisfied and intensified his ministration on the said flesh.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

What the..... Heero felt like wanting to kill whoever knocking at their door. He reached for his gun, but couldn't locate his hidden gun beneath his dress. Damn, where was his gun when he needed it?

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK "Mr and Mrs Maxwell?"

Heero cursed loudly having to cease his sweet torment on his husband while the said husband also cursed in every language Heero could recognize. The Japanese boy sunk back onto the bed and reluctantly let his husband pull away to answer the door. His state of undress made him opt to throw a blanket to cover his body while Duo slipped back into his shirt before opening the door.

"Yes?" Duo spoke up not too gently to the intruder.

"Sorry for interrupting, Sir." Heero peeked from his blanket to see a man in sailor suit standing in front of the door. "The captain has interrogated the criminals and needs your approval about what happened while you two being held hostage. He believes the one day he's given you to rest is enough, and needs to borrow your time now.."

Heero's mind easily put the task of killing the ship's captain on the top of his to-do list.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He really should have killed the captain once he saw him! Heero cursed silently and looked at the other three occupants in the room. How in the hell could that stupid captain believe Julia's lies and think Duo and him were the terrorists?!

Heero tugged at the cuff on his left hand and heard a snicker from the red head woman sitting across from him, as she was also cuffed on her left hand. "Shut up! I'll kill you once this is over." Yes, Julia was really a bitch. With her desperate expression like the one she used when she entered their room in the first ship, she managed to convince the captain that she and Rob were the hostages and he and Duo actually were the bandits.

Heero growled as he remembered reading Julia's story in the captain's cabin. Julia had written down her own version of the hostage situation. In her story, Duo and him forced her and his husband to act like the terrorists while they pretended to be the hostages. She also pointed out that he and Duo managed to escape unscratched and got onto the lifeboat when the ship sunk down while she and Rob strived to float in the ocean. Not to mention Rob's bruised face and her half naked condition at that moment. That bitch even dared to accuse Duo as her molester!

He also found out they were at the disadvantage when Julia pointed out that Heero even had his laptop with him. How could the hostages escape before the terrorists and even manage to bring a laptop with them without being shot down by the terrorists? Normal hostages of course couldn't do that, but he and Duo weren't normal hostages. And that was another disadvantage for them. Julia even pointed out that was really unusual for honeymoon couples to bring a laptop during their honeymoon.

Heero cursed as he realized his laptop was the cause of the captain's suspicion. He never thought his laptop would make a big problem like this! Of course, they could remedy that situation by telling what they did with the laptop, but that meant revealing their true identities. Unfortunately, they couldn't do that since they practically were still on an enemy's ship and in fear of interrupting Wufei and Sally's mission. Making eyes contact with his husband, Heero could see Duo also had determined not to reveal their identities.

Beautiful face, added with sweet tongue made Julia quickly gain sympathy from the captain. Duo and him of course rebutted all Julia's accusations and told the captain the true story. However, that made the stupid captain confused and couldn't decide which story was the true one. To Heero's irritation and anger, the captain decided to lock the four of them inside an empty room, until he found some proof that could reveal which pair were the real bandits.

"Heero, calm down." Duo spoke up from where he sat next to Julia. Heero looked at his husband's pleading eyes and willed his anger to disappear. The only reason Duo sat there was because his right hand was cuffed onto Julia's left hand. Again, it was Julia, who suggested about this when the captain decided to cuff all of them for caution. The woman told the captain that to prove she was innocent, she didn't mind to be cuffed with Duo, her molester. The stupid captain seemed to look at the red head woman in awe and agreed to the suggestion, which also meant Heero got cuffed with Rob, the real molester among the four of them.

A groan was heard from his left side and Heero turned his head to see Rob's eyes flutter open. After the captain left them in the room alone, Rob began molesting him again. He had knocked down the man in a matter of seconds by punching him in the gut once he felt the man's hands on his body. He glared at the man who blinked awake. "Try touching me again and I'll make sure you never have children."

At the threat, Rob blinked and quickly sat up from where he lay on the floor, trying to move as far away as the cuff on his hand allowed. "Julia! You shouldn't have suggested this cuffing idea to the captain! I'm cuffed onto an amazon woman!" That earned him a punch right on his nose by the still angry Heero that sent him unconscious again. How dare he call him an amazon woman!

"Oh Rob, you're hopeless." Julia rolled her eyes.

"What plan do you have in your mind?" Heero growled again. "You can't escape as long as Duo is cuffed onto you."

"Well, that's simple. I just have to drag him with me then." Julia smiled and ran her free hand over Duo's thigh. But to her surprise, her hand was caught and cuffed with the same cuff as her left hand had. "Since... when..." She stared in disbelief at Duo who was now free and waved a hairpin before her.

Duo stood and smirked. "I have had enough of you. First, you prevent us from having our honeymoon. Second, you make us like the bad ones. I don't care what the captain said about this, but I don't want that molester to go near my wife again." He walked to Heero, who smiled in amusement at his husband. Within second, his hand was freed and together worked on the struggling Julia and unconscious Rob.

Now Julia was cuffed to Rob while Heero looked at the unused cuffs in his husband's hand warily. "Do we really have to cuff ourselves??"

"Well, it's to proof that we are innocent, that we are not trying to run away, just wanting to exchange me and that molester." Duo gave an encouraging smile and cuffed both of them.

"No one will believe you, you know." Julia said from where she was seated with the unconscious Rob.

"We'll see about that later." Duo dismissed the red head woman and pulled his spouse to sit down with him on the wooden floor. "It's not likely everyone believes you. If the captain truly believed you, he wouldn't have put the two of you here."

"Damn." Julia slumped down on the floor. "I never should have choosen both of you as the hostages."

"What are we going to do now?" Ignoring the woman, Heero leaned against the wall, next to his husband, and rested his head on Duo's shoulder, entwining their cuffed hands.

"We wait." Duo rested his head on Heero's head and squeezed his spouse's hand gently.

Heero sighed in exasperation. This sucked. Come to think it, both of them hadn't had a shower and hadn't eaten since yesterday while it was long past afternoon now. Thankfully, they had changed into the fresh clothes Sally and Wufei had given before meeting the captain, but still it was really suck. He swore if he had a chance to choose a place for his honeymoon, cruising would have been at the bottom of his list.

However, the peaceful moment didn't last long as Rob woke up. "Ouch, my nose."

Serves him right. Heero snorted and watched as Rob slowly sat up and Julia explained the situation. Suddenly the door to their room being opened and the captain came in. "Mr and Mrs. Maxwell, I'm sorry for inconvenience. Now that we know you are innocence, please accept my apologize for ever doubting you."

Duo and Heero looked at each other. The braided boy smiled and stood up, followed by his spouse. "How did you know?"

"We set a microphone in this room and from your conversations, especially Mrs Julia's ones, we know we have made a mistake." The captain bowed down. "Please accept our free offer in using all the facilities in this ship as my apology for ruining your plan for today."

Heero was happy now that they were proven innocent. Unfortunately both he and Duo missed the looks exchanged by the other couple and didn't have chance to react when suddenly Julia and Rob jumped the captain and encircled the captain's neck with the chain between their cuffed hands. They used their free hands to pin the captain's hand behind him.

"Don't move!" Rob shouted to the captain's men outside the room while Julia glared warningly to him and Duo.

~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Done! We'll reach our hideout in two hours." Julia exclaimed happily.

"You're stupid to believe your plan will work for the second time." Heero growled from the chair he was seated in, hands cuffed behind the back of the chair. The sun had just set down a few minutes ago.

Julia and Rob had taken the captain as their hostage and carried out their original plan. They had ordered all the passengers and ship's crews to get into the lifeboats and leave the ship. Heero just felt pity for the couples, who had have the life boat experience for the second time. Too bad Julia and Rob felt the need to get a revenge on them and decided to keep them in the ship. They had asked the ship's crews to cuff Duo spread eagle between two poles that supported this room before leaving the ship while he, himself, were cuffed into this current position, facing his husband. The captain was already knocked out by Rob and was locked on the room where they had been imprisoned earlier.

"I learn from my mistakes, girl." Julia sneered. "I have turned on the autopilot to our hideout. With his current position, your husband won't be able to release himself this time. And it's really fortunate that this ship is also one of the ships that carried hidden weapons. It seems we won't come back empty handed after all."

"And this time, I make sure I'll have you, pretty girl." Rob grinned predatorily and ran his hand on Heero's thigh.

"Don't. Touch. My. Wife." Duo spat ferociously.

The anger in the braided boy's violet eyes managed to make Rob take a step back before regaining his composure. The man smirked and walked behind Heero. "I'm afraid all you can do is watching I take your beautiful wife here." He bent down and licked Heero's neck, not knowing how dangerous his life was if Heero ever lost control.

Heero turned his head, trying to evade the contact with the man's impudent tongue, but Rob made no attempt to stop and even held his head to stop its movement, tilting it to face the ceiling. When Rob's smirking face came into Heero's line of vision, the Japanese boy growled dangerously when he realized the man was about to kiss him. "Do it and you'll regret it."

Julia turned to Duo after Rob bent down to lick the girl. She smiled teasingly, already ignoring what her husband would do to the girl, and put a finger on Duo's cheek. The young man was furious at the scene before him and Julia found it was arousing to see those violet eyes blazed with fire. "Since your wife will make my husband busy, I think we should get along together too." Those eyes turned to her and Julia found herself feeling uncomfortable when the braided boy grinned. It was not a normal grin. She could tell it was a grin that was reserved for the boy's enemies. "Wh...why do you grin like that?" She spat out, trying to cover her uneasiness.

"You, lady, still didn't learn from your mistake." The braided boy sneered. "Never ever underestimate your enemies."

From behind her, Julia could hear something hit the wooden floor. She turned around and gasped when she saw Heero standing on the floor and pressing one foot on her unconscious Rob. The man was lying on the floor with nose bleeding, obviously being hit once again. "How.... How come...."

"My spouse is much stronger than I am." Duo grinned wider as the woman looked at him in disbelief.

Heero had had enough of talking. He walked toward Julia and put the woman out cold with one blow to her stomach. After kicking the woman aside with his foot, Heero looked at his husband to find the deadly grin had been replaced with a smile. "He didn't manage to kiss you, did he?"

Heero snorted. "You saw my fist kissing his face with your own eyes."

"True, now how about giving your lips to the rightful owner?" The braided boy offered nicely.

The Japanese boy grinned and just did that. He pasted his lips on Duo's and soon felt a tongue wanting to enter his mouth. Crossing his hand behind Duo's head and hugging the braided boy's neck with his arms, Heero opened his mouth and let his own tongue welcomed the invader. It lasted one full minute before they withdrew and gasped for air.

"Very nice kiss, koi. Can you release me now?" Duo tugged on the cuffs on his wrists and ankles.

"No, I like you where you are now." Arms still around Duo's neck, Heero kissed the tip of Duo's nose, which only a few inches from him.

"Come on, love. I haven't given my share to that man." Duo gestured with his chin to the unconscious Rob.

"You still want to beat him?" Heero arched one eyebrow.

"He touched my wife when I told him not to do so." Duo growled. His face was back to business again. Death's business. "No one touches impolitely what is exclusively mine and is left unscratched."

Heero smiled and rested his head on Duo's shoulder, lowering his arms to hug Duo around the waist and kiss his neck gently. "I never thought there would be someone who loved me that much."

Duo's face softened and he smiled a bit. "I love you that much, koi."

"Me too. I felt like strangling that woman when she pasted herself on you." Heero nuzzled into Duo's hair. "Thank you for loving me. The song is right. I really think this is a gift from above to have you here with me." [1]

Duo sighed and brushed his cheek on Heero's hair. "Let me finish with him, love and you can have me like this again later in our own room."

"Really?" Heero pulled away and grinned.

"Well, not in our first time, but yeah." Duo quickly corrected himself.

Heero snorted but withdrew nonetheless. He pulled out his gun from beneath his dress and shot the four cuffed restraining his husband.

"You kept that gun beneath your dress all along?" Duo asked in wonder. "Why didn't you use it earlier?"

"Didn't have a chance to without revealing our identities." Heero slipped his gun back beneath his dress.

Duo nodded and walked toward the slumped man. With a little effort, he grabbed the man's collar and lifted him up, shaking him awake.

Rob's eyes fluttered open and widened to his limit when he saw the grinning boy before him. "I'll teach you what happens when you touch what belongs to Shinigami."

Heero decided not to watch while Duo made the man his personal punching bag and went to tie Julia and then walked to control panel to stop the ship, letting it float on the middle of ocean. When he finished, he turned around and saw Duo was cleaning his fist with Rob's clothing while the man was lying face down on the floor.

Suddenly the door was kicked open and two figures entered, pointing their guns. "Don't move."

Heero quickly turned to the intruders and was about to pull out his own gun when he recognized them. "Wufei, Sally!"

"Yu...uh Heero!" Wufei lowered the gun when he saw the situation was under their control.

Sally meanwhile approached Duo. After checking Duo's bruised fist, she turned to the slumped man. "How is he?"

"He'll live. Though he won't be able to get up from the bed for a month or so." Duo gave final kick to the man and approached Heero. "How did you get back onto this ship again?"

"Get back?" Wufei frowned. "What do you mean?" Sally was as confused as her husband was.

Heero and Duo looked at each other. They then started explaining what had happened, starting from the time they left the couple until now. From Sally and Wufei's expression, it was obvious they both didn't know about the events.

"How can you not know about what happened around you?" Duo asked curiously.

Wufei fidgeted. "Uhm, we got distracted...."

"Distracted?" Heero raised one eyebrow and saw the Chinese boy blushing. A light bulb snapped on in his mind. "Having sex, you mean?" The Chinese boy only blushed redder as the answer.

"Julia and Rob had checked every room in this ship after the other passengers left with the lifeboat. How could they miss you two?" Duo asked again.

Wufei, for once, refused to answer. Looking at her husband, Sally rolled her eyes and answered for him. "They can't check inside the closet, can they?"

Duo burst out laughing at once. "Wufei... you of all the people..... never thought you are the kinky type."

"Shut up, Maxwell." Wufei muttered

"I'm a Maxwell too." Heero pointed out teasingly.

"Well, shut up both of you." The Chinese boy had an urged to throttle both of the Maxwells.

"So what will we do now?" Sally asked once Duo's laughter subsided.

"Have you found the weapons?" Duo asked.

Wufei and Sally shook their heads.

After thinking for some moments, Duo spoke up. "According to Julia, it will take about two hours for the government to locate this ship, but if the ship doesn't move, it will make it more difficult for them to find it. I estimate you two will have six hours to accomplish your mission before this ship is found."

"Just the two of us?" Wufei raised an eyebrow.

"We'll help you after we're done." Duo grinned and swept Heero into his arms. "I have waited too long to consummate our love."

Heero blushed at the Duo's words as his husband carried him out of the room, leaving a jaw dropped Wufei and a smiling Sally.

Five seconds passed in silence before Sally spoke up.

"You lost the bet again, Wufei."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The journey to their room seemed too fast for Heero. He was still enjoying his husband protective arms around him when he felt he was laid onto the bed. "What if they can't find the weapons in six hours?" Heero looked up to his hovering husband.

Duo grinned and leant down, kissing Heero's earlobe while whispering, "We'll sink the ship down then."

Heero's eyes widened for a moment before he burst out chuckling, which soon was muffled by his husband's mouth.

"Mine." The braided boy whispered to his spouse.

Heero smiled and welcomed his husband to confirm the fact physically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Taken from the first part where Heero sang a song for Duo


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lemon sequel.

Heero moaned and wiggled in delight as Duo's hands slowly undressed him and caressed every bit of revealed flesh lovingly. He felt Duo's lips left his only to trail down, scattering butterfly kisses on his exposed torso and eliciting fire on every kissed part of him. He unconsciously closed his eyes and enjoyed his husband's caressing.

This time, no one would disturb them.

This time, he would be with Duo truly and completely.

The dress he was wearing was slowly discarded layer by layer by the skillfully fingers of his braided husband.

Heero felt the last garment leave his body and opened his eyes when Duo's hands left him. He was about to protest at the sudden lost of caress when his eyes fell on his husband. Duo was smiling so tenderly and mouthed to him.

Watch me

Duo knelt between Heero's part legs and straightened up. The Japanese boy held his breath as he watched Duo slowly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his muscled chest that made Heero long to run his fingers on it. Duo's hands trailed down to unfasten his pants and slowly lowered them, together with his boxers.

The size of Duo made Heero hold his breath and unconsciously tense. Duo seemed to realize it too. After throwing his pants and boxer onto the floor, Duo leant down and caressed Heero's cheek. "What's up, love?"

"I..." Heero hesitated but Duo's gentle touch on his cheek encouraged him. "I know very little about this...."

"I know." Duo kissed his Japanese spouse lightly. "Don't worry, just lie there and let me do the rest."

Heero felt Duo nip on his neck. He threw his head and gave Duo more space to play with. "I..." Heero moaned before he continued. "I know you'll be inside me if I were a female. But I'm not a female so how......"

Duo's chuckles stopped the Japanese boy. He felt Duo pull away and saw his husband looking down at him with amusement and pride. Heero frowned. "What are you smiling at?"

"I'll be inside you whether you're a female or a male, Heero." Duo reached inside the drawer on the nightstand next to their bed.

Heero frowned deeper as he watched Duo retrieved a bottle he didn't recognize. "How you are going to be inside me and what is that bottle?"

"This will make me easier to be inside you." Duo chuckled as he coated his fingers with transparent substance from the bottle. "About how I'm going to be inside you, you'll find out soon."

Heero watched unblinkingly as Duo brought down his fingers and gasped in surprise as he felt one slick finger penetrated him from his back entrance. The finger wiggled its way in, touching and prodding his inner tissues. "Th.... That..."

"Yes, that's how I will get inside you." Duo sucked on Heero's neck while he added the second finger inside his Japanese spouse.

Heero gasped louder as he felt stretched by the fingers. They were like two snakes looking for their prey inside him. They prodded, wiggled and pushed his tissues aside. He felt uncomfortable with the intrusion and was about to tell Duo to stop when Duo's other hand closed on his arousal. Heero jerked up at the intimate touch, causing the fingers to drive deeper into him. The hand on him started stroking him, making him hard while the fingers drove in and out of him.

Heero couldn't' decide whether to stop Duo or not. He liked the stroke while at the same time feeling uncomfortable with the intrusion. However the pleasure he felt from the stroking overshadowed the uncomfortable feeling, making him decide to just surrender to whatever Duo wanted to do to him.

"You're very beautiful, Heero." Duo whispered hoarsely while his hands worked on his now writhing spouse. "I can't wait any longer to be inside you."

Heero looked at his husband and saw the lust and need on those violet eyes. He felt the hands on and inside him withdrew, leaving him feeling somewhat empty. His heart pounded loudly as he waited what would happen next. He had very vague description about what Duo would do on him. The braided boy was now hovering over him and urging him to spread his legs wider. Then Heero felt something blunt pressed on his back entrance where Duo's fingers penetrated before and he knew right away what Duo would do.

The realization made him tense again and unconsciously put his hands on Duo's chest, trying to push Duo away.

"What's wrong?" Duo looked concern and at the same time annoyed. The long haired man withdrew and sat the bed between Heero's spread legs.

Heero sat up slowly and inspected Duo's proof of passion. It was so big and his mind told him it was impossible for Duo to be inside him. He unconsciously let the fear apparent on his face and was startled when Duo's hand caressed his cheek.

"Don't be afraid." Duo whispered gently.

"But Duo.... " Heero swallowed. "I don't think I can ...."

Duo stopped him with a kiss and hugged him, whispering into his ear. "You can, Heero. It will hurt at the first time since you're very tight but I won't harm you. Please trust me, okay?"

Heero still found it was hard to believe Duo could get inside him without tearing him, but Duo's embrace seemed to soothe and calm him down. He found out he was nodding his consent and got a smile from his husband.

The long haired man hugged him tightly and brought him closer, pressing their bodies into each other. Heero gasped as he felt their naked flesh brushed against each other and instinctively put his arms around Duo's neck and his legs around Duo's waist. His husband gave him a soothing kiss before seizing his rear with both hands.

Heero was surprised when he felt Duo lifted him and positioned his entrance above Duo's hardened flesh. As Duo lowered him, he could feel the blunt edge pressing into him, wanting to enter him.

"Relax, Heero and trust me." Duo whispered gently as he slowly pushed his spouse down onto his aching need.

Heero gasped and tried to relax as Duo had told him. His weight, combined with the pressure Duo applied finally made his muscles yielded and let the blunt tip in. Once he took Duo inside, Heero felt Duo release his hold and gasped loudly as his body followed the gravity and engulfed Duo's hardened flesh to the hilt.

His eyes watered at the burning sensation he felt from the penetration but Duo kissed him and hugged him soothingly. "It will go away soon. Relax and let your body adjust to me, Heero."

Heero hid his face into Duo's shoulder and waited for his body to adjust to Duo. The burning pain slowly subsided, replaced with the feeling of fullness. He could feel Duo pulse inside him and sighed contentedly when the pain became almost unnoticeable.

Recognizing Heero's adjustment, Duo withdrew a little from his speared spouse. "Are you okay?"

"Ah." Heero gasped in pleasure as Duo's slight movement made his sheathed flesh prodded something inside him that sent spark of pleasure thorough his body. He unconsciously tightened his inner muscles around Duo, making Duo gasp in pleasure as well.

"I will take it as an okay." Duo chuckled and seized Heero's hip. He lifted his impaled spouse halfway before pushing him back down onto him. Heero gasped loudly as Duo nailed right on his prostate. He tightened his hold on Duo's neck and waist as his husband lifted him and then impaled him again. It started slowly and then became faster as Heero started rocking up and down, following Duo's maneuver.

"So tight" Duo moaned. "So good.... I have been dreaming about this for a long time, Heero."

Heero couldn't form any words as the pleasure attacked him repeatedly. He felt Duo push him down faster and harder as if trying to be deeper inside him. His braided husband let out a primal growl and suddenly Heero found he had been lying and pinned onto the bed, still joint. He looked up at his hovering husband only to have Duo seized his lips. The fire quickly spread over Heero as Duo started thrusting into him while his tongue was doing the same thing in Heero's mouth.

They rocked faster and harder, giving Heero enormous pleasure every time Duo hit something inside him. He could feel Duo as tense as him and knew both of them were getting closer to the end. Duo's hand suddenly closed over his abandoned flesh and stroke him, making him gasp in surprise and pleasure. Not being able to hold on the stimulation any longer, Heero let out a yell and came. At the same time, he felt Duo tense and something warm splashed inside him. He could hear Duo shouting out his name and smiled before the intense pleasure blacked him out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Heero...." Heero frowned and vaguely felt his cheek kissed softly. "Wake up, love." A gentle voice whispered near his ear and he found himself opened his eyes slowly. He could see Duo's smiling face before him. He blinked and looked around. They were on a safe boat and he was sitting on Duo's lap, leaning against his braided husband. Wufei and Sally were sitting across them, a smile on Sally's face and a scowl on the Chinese man's face. He could see the unconscious Julia, Rob, and the captain in another safe boat, quite far away from them.

"What... where..." Heero blinked in confusion. His mind supplied his last memory was having Duo inside him and then........

"You blacked out after our coupling." Duo grinned and kissed him possessively. "You're wonderful, Heero."

Heero smiled and leant back against Duo. He liked being in Duo's arms, feeling safe and loved. "So what happened?" He looked at the other pair.

"We couldn't find the hidden weapons, so we decided to sink the ship." Sally answered as she leant against her husband. "We have sent a SOS signal to the nearest ship, they will pick us in one hour."

"Don't worry, I don't forget to bring your laptop." Duo grinned and patted the black box next to him.

Heero nodded and then turned to Wufei. "Why do you look so gloomy, Wufei?"

Sally chuckled. "He lost the bet again, Heero."

"What bet?" Heero frowned.

"That you wouldn't stay long in the bed." Sally giggled and patted her husband's arm.

"Who ever thought you would black out after the sex." Wufei grumbled.

Heero raised an eyebrow and turned to Duo. "Is it unusual to black out after it?"

Duo chuckled and gave his cheek a peck. "Not so usual, but I don't think there's nothing wrong with it. Moreover, it boosts up my ego." Heero gave his husband a confused look but Duo didn't explain further. He just chuckled and hugged Heero tightly. "Don't think about it, I'm happy with the outcome and I don't think you have objection either."

"I am happy with the outcome." Heero tugged at Duo's braid. "But I'm not happy with my clothes." He was wearing the same dress he had been wearing for two days and he was really not happy about it. He hated dress and he wanted to wear his tank top and spandex again.

"Sorry, we don't have any other clothes." Duo caressed his Japanese spouse's back gently. "I'll get you another clothes once we get helped."

"You better." Heero tried to sound angry but the soft caress on his back was too distracting. He felt relaxed and yawned. Duo gently pushed his head to lean on his shoulder and Heero was fast asleep within a minute.

Wufei blinked at the scene he witnessed. He knew he wouldn't believe it if he didn't see it with his own eyes. "Here I thought I would get to watch a couple's quarrel. I never thought you could calm him with that simple gesture."

Duo smiled and caressed Heero's cheek. "Neither did I."

Wufei had to smile at that answer. He looked down to his wife and found out Sally also had dozed off. Still smiling, he gathered his wife into his arms and then looked up to find Duo watching them. Both of the men locked gazes and then smiled, knowing they had found their mate for life.

"I have to thank Une for this assignment." Duo smiled and looked down at his spouse.

"So do I." Wufei whispered as he caressed Sally's cheek.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Trowa, Trowa, look! It's them!" Quatre squealed in delight as he watched his four friends got into the ship. He quickly ran up to meet them, followed by Trowa who smiled slightly.

Quatre called for them after the current captain and his crews had left them alone and dragged Julia and Rob to be interrogated, accompanied with the captain from the sunken ship.

"Quatre?" Duo looked at him in surprise. He had one arm around the waist of the equally surprised Heero.

"Of course it's me, who else?" Quatre snorted. "Hello Wufei, I see you and Sally have gotten a long very well."

Wufei, who was carrying the still sleeping Sally, blinked. "Uh yeah.... Quatre, you...."

"Why aren't you wearing your dress?" Heero cut Wufei. They were all surprised to see Quatre in his usually khaki pants and pink blazer. Trowa was smiling behind him, one arm around the blonde's waist so there was no doubt for the other passengers that they were a couple.

"Oh that." Quatre giggled. "No wonder you all seem surprised. Well, once arrived in the ship, I read our assignment carefully and found out there was no restriction for gay couple to join the honeymoon in this ship. I tried to call you, Heero but you have already left."

"So in other words, you and Heero didn't have to wear a dress to carry out this mission?" Wufei grinned, almost chuckled loudly if not because the thunderous expression on Heero's face.

"Yes, as you see, I don't wear the dress, do I?" Quatre answered and watched in wonder when Duo became pale. The long haired man tried to hug his spouse, but was pushed away. Quatre looked into the Japanese boy's eyes and saw hell promised by those eyes.

Heero promised more than hell. He had to put up wearing this damn dress while Quatre could wear his own clothes? He really couldn't accept that. Furious, Heero retrieved his hidden gun from beneath his dress.

"Heero, calm down." Duo spoke worriedly.

"Duo, calm him down." Wufei also looked at him worriedly, clutching his wife protectively.

"I don't think I can do that this time." Duo cringed as Heero released the gun's safety.

"OMAE O KOROSU!" Heero exploded and the ship was in chaos within seconds.

Needless to say, half an hour later, a confused Quatre and an equally oblivious Trowa found themselves on a safe boat together with Wufei, Sally, Duo, and a sulking Heero who still hadn't had chance to get rid of his dress.

Far away from the sea, an ex general from OZ sobbed over the lost of his three ships and vowed not to name any of his ships with Titanic I, Titanic II, or Titanic III.

OWARI


End file.
